Fallen Into Seduction
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: co written oneshot, ocXSetoXoc. Vampire Maya Acenaspheru has been in love with Seto since the days of Ancient Egypt. Only one person stands in her way in the present, Seto's new secretary, Yugi's cousin Bunny. what will happen?


A/n: This stems from the crazy time I had with all my friends at Anime Festival Orlando 6. For all my friends reading this, I LOVE YOU ALL! BTW death to the Marry Sue! And co written with Bunni! Ps: all flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Fallen into Seduction

''

Seto walked out of his office and stopped at the desk outside to see his secretary busy at work.

"Bunny...my messages please..."

"Hm?"

Looking up, the rabbit named girl grinned and handed him the papers that held his messages.

"Here you are sir. Anything else I can do for you?"

Seto glanced at a familiar name with a sigh.

"This Acenaspheru...stop taking her name and number...I'm not calling her. The next time she calls tell her if she calls again I'll have security on her."

"Yes sir."

Nodding, she wrote it down, if only to remind her self, then went back to typing up what it was she had been assigned.

It was to be printed by the time she was to leave work and had barely just begun on it.

Seto walked away and the phone rang.

Bunny answered.

"Hello. I'd like to talk to Seto now please."

"Who may I ask is calling?"

She replied softly, knowing very well who it was but was required to follow etiquette.

"Maya Acenaspheru. I've asked to set up a meeting with him."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Kaiba has told me to inform you that you are not to call again and if you do that security will be called."

On the other end Acenaspheru snickered.

"Well than Bunny, I guess I'll just have to meet with you first."

Blinking, Sapphire eyes stared at the receiver.

"I would advise that is not the wisest of ideas given the circumstances."

" Those eyes of yours reveal quite a lot about you and I see that if I don't stop now you will call out to Seto. Tell me, how long have you been dating him?"

Her cheeks flushed; rather surprised she could tell so much especially since she could not see the woman anywhere in the room.

"We...we are no where near close to dating, but merely friends...however..."

She stopped herself from continuing; fearful of Seto hearing of the small crush she had developed on her employer.

Acenaspheru smiled slyly on the other end.

This was going to be easier than she thought.

"Well...In that case if you meet with me...I can help you get him."

She flushed deeper, fingers moving faster against the keyboard making very few mistakes as she worked.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, Miss. Maya."

"Come now child. Don't you want to feel his arms tightly around you? Smell the cologne on his silk sheets? Wind yourself in his arms and feel his lips against yours? I can make that happen Bunny, just one short meeting and it's all yours."

"How is it I can trust you? After all, you yourself are chasing after him with some sort of reason."

Truthfully she had those thoughts quite frequently, especially since her current relationship was nil and next to none.

The only reason she could not escape it was because the man she was with refused to let her go, as if she were a prize.

"Trust...my darling girl you can trust only me. I can make all your dreams come true. You can trust me because I am you. That's why I know you so well. I was in love like that and I missed my chance."

She paused, unsure if she should listen to the woman.

Something bothered her about the situation, but with a sigh she figured it couldn't hurt to talk to her.

"... All right, I will speak with you..."

Acenaspheru smiled.

"Meet me at the pier at midnight."

And she hung up.

With a sigh, she too hung up and went back to work, pushing aside the conversation for now.

Honestly, she didn't want her shift to be over knowing that to return home was to be a real downer...

''

At midnight Bunny stood at the pier looking into the blackened water and sighed.

Acenaspheru, or anyone for that matter, was nowhere in sight.

Where was she, it was already twelve fifteen.

Suddenly a voice was heard from behind and she jumped.

"So you did come. I'm glad."

"I almost didn't...though mostly from the fact that I was almost caught sneaking out..."

Turning to the voice, she felt weary, and a hand came up to play with her short black hair.

"Tell me...what is it you want of me?"

Acenaspheru smiled warmly gently beginning to caress the girl's neck with soft fingers.

"I only need a small favor from you to give you what you want."

Emerald eyes stared into sapphires and slowly began to hypnotize her.

A purr escaped at the soft touch to her neck, that always having been a weak spot.

"I knew... something would be needed of me,"

She muttered as emerald met sapphire and she felt herself being drawn in, entranced and bent to the woman's will.

"What is it you want of me?"

Acenaspheru smiled widely and silenced the girl's screams as fangs sank deep into her neck.

"I need your blood my lovely...your delicious blood."

Her mouth was opened in silent terror, a scream she had long since been unable to produce once again dying in her throat as she tried to get herself to struggle.

But it was in failure and the mammal named teen could only whisper Seto's name in her mind as she fell prey to the vampire's prowess.

''

Seto entered the top floor with a hum.

His eyes scanned the floor and up to the desk in front of his office, expecting to see Bunny's smiling eyes but was disappointed to see her missing.

Disappointment turned to worry as he realized she hadn't missed a day off of work since she had started six months ago.

'It better not have something to do with that creep boyfriend of hers or I'll have his head.'

As he got closer to the desk he noticed a note laying on top of her file, which he was happy to note had been done.

He picked up the note and fear struck him like lightning as he read it.

'You have ignored me for the last time Set. At dusk I will call this phone and if you don't answer I will kill your beloved little rabbit.

With Love

Maya Acenaspheru'

He suddenly felt his legs give out below him and fell to the floor, shaking uncontrollably.

'Who is this woman! Why would she hurt that innocent girl to get at me!'

He sat there for a moment completely unaware of what was going on around him.

Even though she was a part of the Yugi-tachi, Yugi's cousin to be exact, She had grown on him since she started working there and even Mokuba had taken a liking to her.

He had begun to think of her as a very close friend, something he had never had before and felt the need to protect her.

It made him sick to think that such a sweet and caring girl could be hurt because of him.

Reality finally swept over him as he heard the elevator chime, letting him know he was no longer the only person in the room anymore.

He stood before the door opened and entered his office.

Closing and locking the door behind him he slid down it and began to think about what he would do when the woman called back.

''

By dusk Seto was balancing between meetings, taking phone calls, and doing paperwork

he'd never had to do before.

Suddenly he had a new found respect for all that Bunny did.

She answered the phone that seemed to ring off the hook, did piles and piles of paperwork in a very short time, took at least a hundred messages a day, ran copies every fifteen minutes or so, and on top of all that put up with his insistent demands to do everything faster.

Most nights she was there well past seven just finishing the mounds of paperwork before the next day.

Though only nineteen, Bunny was a seriously hard working and down to earth teen.

She was also very good with Mokuba and very easy to talk to.

He smiled softly at his next thought.

'And I have yet to hear the words Sennen and Item in reference to each other.'

He leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment.

It was then that he noticed the chair still held her perfume and he fought back tears.

Why was he so upset?

But then it never seemed like she had anything to hide and her emotions were usually pretty open.

He comforted her more than once on the job when her sadistic boyfriend called.

He furiously wiped at his eyes as tears began to spill from them when he saw her face in his mind.

The phone rang suddenly and his hand shot to it.

"Hello?"

He tried to sound collected but when he heard the soft voice he broke.

"Set...I'm glad you answered. I really don't want to kill this lovely girl. I rather like her...she's much like my human self."

Seto growled.

"Don't call me that! I am Seto Kaiba, not a high priest! What do you want!"

Acenaspheru laughed softly.

"You Set. My beloved. I loved you so much and you only loved that blue-eyed brat! I want you Set. That's what I want. Meet me at the pier in two hours or I will kill this girl slowly and painfully!"

Seto slammed his hand on the desk, a stack of paper falling from the force and yelled into the phone.

"ALRIGHT! Just don't hurt her!"

''

Seto stood on the same dock, starring into the same blackened water.

He flung around as he heard a soft voice from above.

There she was, black-feathered wings spread wide as she slowly descended in front of him.

His eyes widened as he watched this.

Part of his mind told him this was impossible and yet he was seeing it.

He stepped back as her feet silently touched the ground.

"I'm here...where is she!"

She stepped ever closer to him and grabbed his tie, pulling him the distance and kissing him deeply.

"I shall take you to her my love if you promise me one thing."

He began to shake.

She had a steel grip on him.

"Give me your mortal life and become my immortal lover."

Before he could speak he felt something sharp rip into his neck but with it an ecstasy he'd never felt before.

Suddenly he was lifted off the ground and her wings fanned out.

She tightened her grip on him as he moaned softly.

The world around him grew fuzzy and finally he fell limp.

She was disappointed as he whispered a name in his sleep.

"Bunny...I'm coming."

''

Seto woke slowly and looked around.

Almost as soon as he moved Bunny was by his side.

"Bunny...you're okay?"

Protectiveness took over and he brushed her hair away from her neck to descover the same bite he was sure he had.

"Why did you agree to meet her!"

Blinking, she found a smile on her face as Seto came into view.

She wasn't sure why, save perhaps she had missed him.

"I'm fine, Kaiba-san."

As to why she agreed to meet the woman, she wasn't sure.

The temptation to have Seto with her was a factor, that was true, but other then that she couldn't place why.

Though her curiosity had led her into trouble more often then not.

"Now we have to get us out of here. Do you have any idea where we are?"

She shook her head.

"None. I blacked out when she bit me then I awoke here..."

Tilting her head, black hair falling into her face, she seemed curious.

"Why are you here sir?"

Seto blinked for a moment.

Tell her the truth or make something up?

"I...I was worried about you this morning..."

And those were all the words he could say.

He moved to stand but a rush of dizziness sent him spiraling into her arms, blacking out again for a moment.

Catching him, she was forced to sit on the ground and hold him to her, cheeks tinted with slight color.

He was worried about her?

But why?

Honestly she was nothing to worry over.

Pushing a few strands of hair from his face, she looked around for any sign of an exit.

His eyes still closed he reached up and gently touched her cheek.

"What the hell did she do to us? I'm sorry, but I don't think I can stand up right now."

"You should rest."

She whispered, subconsciously pushing her cheek into his hand.

"It'll take some time to regain the blood you lost back. We can worry about an escape later."

A soft moan escaped his lips as the room began to spin again.

"I really don't feel well."

Bunny was about to speak when Acenaspheru broke in.

"I'll take him from here darling."

Her head shot up, arms wanting to enclose around him tighter.

"What...what will you do with him?"

She stuttered slightly, emerald gaze cast down at her employer.

Acenaspheru glaired at her.

"I only promised to keep you alive if you did as I said, now release him!"

Bunny only held tighter but Seto glanced up at her.

"Bunny, please don't put yourself in danger. I'll be okay on my own."

Acenaspheru smiled softly.

"Glad we understand each other. I'm not asking you to leave Bunny, Just to let me have him for a few moments."

Her arms dropped lax at her side, sapphire gaze still worried.

Didn't they understand, didn't they see she'd gladly give her life to protect him?

Placing a gentle kiss to his forehead, the raven-haired girl stood and stepped away from the C.E.O.

Acenaspheru gently lifted him and carried him over to the couch.

Bunny couldn't help but notice how lithe his arms were then.

His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he'd long since lost the jacket.

Acenaspheru had taken it from him when she brought him before.

She closed her eyes as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"I've taken too much from you. I'll be back in a while. Food is the best way to regain blood cells. I don't want you to die so soon."

Bunny remained where she was, fidgeting in her spot and unsure of what it was she should be doing.

Hearing the vampiress' words made her own blood run cold and she was half tempted to run over to the man and cling to him as if the simple act would bring him back to his usual self.

Instead, she remained afraid of angering the woman to the point she might hurt Seto.

Acenaspheru disappeared before them and Seto suddenly let out a pained cry before falling into tears.

"Who are you!"

At his cry she ran forewords, unable to keep herself away and hugged him to her as best she could.

"It shall be okay, Kaiba-san..."

He leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he cried harder.

Never in his life had he cried like this and never in front of anyone but Bunny was someone who you could trust like that.

"I've never felt like this before. I'm so scared right now. I've never been scared! What's wrong with me! This can't really be happening!"

Bunny sighed deeply as she brushed her fingers continually over his forehead.

"Do not fear.."

She muttered into his ear, soothing him as best she could.

She was scared, deep down she knew it, but she could not let it show, not even when it was just her there.

She supposed it was because of what she had been through with her boyfriend.

"Do not fear, for I won't let anything happen to you. I shall protect you, Seto-kun, just as you have tried to do for me."

Seto took a deep breath and stared up into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry...I failed you."

"How? I can see no way in which you have done so. As far as I'm concerned you have helped me far greater then any one else in this world. And I want the chance to pay you back, even if it should end up with my own life."

He shook his head and placed his hand to her cheek.

"If you die than I truly have failed you. I heard you when you agreed to meet her...I should have stopped you but for some reason I didn't believe you would really go."

She blushed again,

"Leave it to you to always know what I will be doing..."

Placing a hand over his, a simple smile came to her face.

"You will never have failed me as long as you continue to be a trusted friend. As for why I went to her...I can not tell you, save perhaps my own curiosity...and perhaps a chance to be able to stop her from bothering you."

He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"We have to make it out of this alive..."

He chuckled slightly.

"And if we do...I'm going to give you a six dollar raise."

She laughed, eyes bright.

"A raise? Seto Kaiba, I do not need a raise. I keep telling you that. I live well enough on the money I make."

He outright laughed at this.

"It's more like because I realized exactly what you go through on a daily bases. I wouldn't do all that for what you're paid...and you're my personal secretary at that. I don't think I've worked that hard since Gozoboro was alive."

He gently stroked her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

"Besides...Mokuba has been nagging me about it for months."

She looked away, trying to once more hide a blush.

"Mokuba's a sweetheart, but I just can't take the raise. I appreciate it, but I love working as I do and I don't think I am deserving of a raise. I don't even know what I would do with the extra money... Especially since..."

She trailed off, her face contorted into a confused and saddened look.

He looked away.

"She killed him. I can't say I'm sorry. I hated the way he treated you. It was sick."

"It was...but you have to remember that's a life style I was used to. It will be difficult to be able to live a normal life and not feel as if I have to hide it from him."

Something seemed to be on the tip of his tongue but he bit it back.

'No, she can't live with us. I can't ask her that...'

"Maybe Yugi will let you stay at his place for a while...I'm sure he won't mind you being there. I know he was pretty worried the last time I talked to him...the day you came in with that bruise."

He brushed her cheek where it had been and almost glared.

"He made me promise not to go after the dick...I had a lot of trouble keeping myself under control when he came to pick you up."

"I couldn't burden Yugi like that... I'll probably just stay at the apartment and walk to work. I'll be fine Seto..."

Letting her hand drop from his, she moved to stand.

"But it means a lot to know you worry."

He smiled softly.

"You're the first woman I've even given half a thought to you know...you should feel special."

She chuckled, planting a kiss once more on his forehead.

"I feel more special then you realize, Kaiba-san."

She began to walk away but he took her hand and she turned in shock.

"You're more special to me than you know."

Emerald widened, locked with piercing blue in surprise.

What could his words mean?

Was there a message in there he was trying to tell her?

Her cheeks tinted, her heart swelling only to fall.

She wanted him, he was everything she could have ever hoped for, the vampiress...if she remembered correctly... He was supposed to be hers.

Before either could speak again Bunny was ripped away from him.

"He's mine remember! Don't ever look at him like that again!"

Acenaspheru took Seto back into her arms and disappeared, leaving only Bunny.

She felt herself nearly thrown across the room as she was torn from Seto, eyes wide.

As they vanished, she fell to her knees knowing that no matter how much time she spent with her employer, she had no chance to be with him.

Arms around her upper body, she let herself lay on the ground to get some sleep.

Or to at least try until Seto was returned...if he was.

''

Seto wasn't sure when he had passed out but he knew he must have when he woke with a start.

He was alone in another room.

There was a door in front of him and he lay on a four-poster wrought-iron bed.

He found himself able to sit up this time and as he did Acenaspheru walked into the room with a tray of food.

She sat beside him and laid the tray in his lap.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so there's a little of everything."

He stared at the obviously Egyptian food and thought this over.

'I don't think I've ever eaten Egyptian in this life...what if I don't like anything? What is she going to do to me if I don't eat? And what am I going to have to do to get Bunny out of here safely?'

A look of concern crossed her face as she looked up at him.

"You're Japanese in this life...I forgot. You look so much like you did then. If you don't like any of this I'll get you different food."

He sighed deeply, deciding to humor her.

"I'll try it...I don't remember any of it so there might be something I like."

He cringed as she picked up a spoon.

'Better start eating before she decides to feed me.'

He took it from her and took a bite. It wasn't that bad, he thought he might actually like it.

Suddenly feeling sick he covered his mouth with his hand, panting until it passed.

"How long have I been out?"

She looked away.

"Three days. Bunny and I took turns giving you water."

He took a deep breath.

"I can't eat this now. I need bread...when a human hasn't eaten in a long period of time they need to start slowly on soft foods."

She stared at him, eyes wild with fear.

"I'm so sorry!"

She took the tray from him and left.

He took this time to look around.

The room was scarcely furnished, but what was in it was extravagant at the very least.

The entire room, minus the bed, looked very familiar.

Then it hit him, this was an exact duplicate of his room in the old mansion before he'd built a new one.

The only two things wrong were the lack of windows, and the bed, which had been wood.

This was getting odder and odder by the second.

How could she have known about either of his rooms?

Just how long had she been stalking him?

He watched her walk up to him with the tray again, this time with three simple rolls.

Without a word spoken between the two he forced himself to eat the bread, fighting the sensation to throw up the whole time.

He wasn't sure which was more dangerous, making her worry about him or eating.

He still wasn't entirely sure she was what she was claiming to be but he and Bunny did have welt like bites spaced apart like fangs on their necks.

There was also the display of wings and flying, added to the ability to lift him that far off the ground without even straining.

He was still as thin as ever but as he'd grown into a man he'd gained muscle weight and this woman looked far weaker than she actually was.

He was suddenly caught by her eyes, dark green and surprisingly full of life.

Her eyes slid closed and she began to shake, fighting back tears.

He looked concerned.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"I just...the last time I saw you, you were so angry. You said you hated me."

He looked away for a moment.

"I don't remember any of that, this is the first time I've ever seen you. I don't hate you...I just don't understand."

She looked into his eyes.

"The whole reason that I have become this blood thirsty monster was to get a chance at getting you back. You chose Kisara over me...then you died before I had another chance."

Something akin to pity washed over him and he allowed her to kiss him.

Maybe it was just male instinct taking over, or maybe she had hypnotized him, but whatever the case he suddenly wanted her.

She took a deep breath as he kissed her back.

His hands traveled quickly to his neck to unbutton his shirt and moaned into her mouth as she gently tugged at his hair and bit his bottom lip.

He flinched as he felt his skin tear but something about the way she was kissing him was giving him more pleasure than pain.

Shrugging off the shirt he made for the pants but she got there first and pulled his hands up, cupping them over her breasts.

He reached behind and unzipped her dress.

It slid off easily along with his pants and he took complete control, pushing her down next to him.

He held her hands to her sides as he kissed her roughly.

He pulled the blanket over them as he slid over her, kissing her more roughly.

In their passion he found himself calling her name and she his.

When they had finished after nearly two hours, he laid beside her and took a few panting breaths to slow his heart.

She looked into his eyes as he brushed her hair off her shoulder.

"Set...please tell me that felt right."

He chuckled slightly.

"More than right."

She lifted her slender body onto one elbow and shook her head.

"You know what I mean."

He shushed her with a soft smile and nodded.

"Some how, I remembered this...from before."

She smiled softly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Stay with me and you'll remember everything."

He began to think about that.

"I don't want to remember that. You said I hated you then. I only remember this feeling, I don't want to remember hating you."

She draped her arm around his waist and closed her eyes.

"One day you will remember that...and when you do you'll have to make the same choice."

And there was no more spoken as they drifted off to sleep.

''

The next day he was given breakfast and returned to the room with Bunny. That's when the guilt set in.

Her eyes filled with joy to see him unharmed, unsure of what would have happened to him while in the other room.

She moved forward to hug him, uncaring if it earned her bad points with the Vampiress, missing the guilty look that crossed Seto's face.

She seemed so worried for him, it almost made him sick thinking about it, but he accepted the hug all the same, finding he missed the feel of her in his arms.

Acenaspheru glared daggers at the girl though she decided at the moment there was no harm in hugging him.

Feeling the glare, she unwillingly moved from his arms, sapphire eyes downcast to the floor.

It didn't go unnoticed by Seto, who moved his hand forward to tilt her face up.

It was mostly instinct, hating to see her upset and he was half tempted to glare at the vampiress but wouldn't risk anything.

Acenaspheru seemed to think of something suddenly.

'If I get rid of her, he won't have a choice to make.'

She suddenly smiled harshly at the girl.

"Come here my darling."

Her eyes looked up and past Seto, which seemed to bother the C.E.O greatly, before moving away from his hold to make her way to the vampiress.

She knew she couldn't risk Seto's life by disobeying her.

"Yes, my mistress?"

Acenaspheru smiled coldly at this and suddenly took a hold of the girls face, gently but strong enough so that she couldn't move away without hurting herself.

"If you had a choice, how would you die? By a slit throat or a vampire bite?"

Seto growled, moving to stand.

What did she think she was doing?

However, Bunny's hand came out as if to stop him, her eyes half closed.

"Do you want him that badly that you'd get rid of me?"

Acenaspheru stared into her eyes and pulled her closer, lifting her into the air and away from Seto's reach.

"You see, you are like me. If you aren't gone within the week I will lose him forever."

She frowned, unsure exactly what the meaning of that was.

Then again, she wasn't always usually bright.

Seto growled, knowing that the girl was contemplating giving up her life but why?

It was the one thing he couldn't understand.

"Let her go, she doesn't need to be apart of this. You can let her free, I assure you she won't tell."

Acenaspheru laughed harshly.

"You think I care about police? I've been avoiding all human contact since I became this three thousand years ago. It's not about her telling Set. It's that as long as she's alive you'll love her."

"And you think that by killing her I will give myself to you?"

His voice turned to a growl, hating the way his past name rolled off of her tongue.

Why did she insist on calling him that?

He wasn't that person any more!

Meanwhile, Bunny's face had become quite red, unbelieving that what the woman holding her said could be true.

Was it possible Seto did love her?

The vampiress stared cold at the girl.

"Yes girl, unfortunately it's true."

She then smirked as another thought crossed her mind.

She looked over at him, knowing he would never admit it.

"If Set can say that he loves you. If he can confess to you without a reasonable doubt...I will let you both go but,"

She looked back at Bunny.

"He has ten minutes to do it and every minute that ticks by I will draw you closer. At the end of ten minutes I will drain you dry and either way my problem is solved."

Both sets of blue eyes widened, each for the same reason, and yet a different one all together.

She wanted to turn her head to look at him, to see what it is he would do.

Seto, on the other hand was frozen.

He had to say the three little words he could barely mutter to his own brother?

But he had to remember, her life was at stake.

It didn't make it an easier...

"Isn't there some other way?"

He asked, noting the crest-fallen look on the rabbit's face.

He hated to see that look, but felt he couldn't risk her like that.

Not with how frozen he was by the mere mention of the deal.

Acenaspheru began to laugh softly.

"No Set. Not this time. I gave you the choice last time and you chose Kisara over me. Odd how you still are choosing the blue eyes. Maybe if I kill her I'll take her eyes and you'll want me too. Want me like you had me last night."

Bunny's eyebrows furrowed together, what did she mean by last night.

"Do you really believe I would have willingly done that? How can you prove it was me?"

He felt sick again, knowing that she was confused. He didn't want her to know, so he'd dodge around it.

Hopefully.

Acenaspheru outright laughed at this.

"I don't think it's possible to loose yourself for an hour and forty five minutes but if you want to pretend I'll go with it. Let's see what happens when I do this."

She turned Bunny around and nipped lightly at her neck, just enough to scratch and smirked remembering this was one of the ways in which she had been so easy to tame.

"The sweeter the blood the more she's suffered and this suffering has nothing to do with him."

Her body froze, a soft whimper in the back of her throat.

Not this again...

Seto watched as the innocent girl's head tilted to the side, eyes half closing with both fear ad perhaps something more.

Turning his head, his fists clenched tightly.

"That is enough. I can not let you harm her."

Acenaspheru smirked and taunted.

"Than say it. Truth be told I don't want to hurt the girl but you're leaving me no choice. Unresolved feelings never make for a strong, permanent relationship Set, you should know that by now."

One arm was wrapped tightly around her waist while the other gently wound and unwound a strand of the girl's hair.

Her fangs went a little deeper this time and she made sure Seto watched her lick away the small amount of blood.

Ice blue faded from view as his eyes closed, a shudder having raced down his back at the simple, yet frightening act.

He could hear his rabbit whimper louder, wanting to cry out, yet prove she was strong.

"I..."

His fists clenched and unclenched, his pride fighting to get out of those words.

The vampiress fingers slid gently up and down the other side of her neck and she bit deeper still, savoring the taste.

"How much deeper do I have to go Set? Do you want me to kill her? Or...do you want her to be like us. I can give her eternal life just as quickly as I can give her death."

She was getting desperate.

Something about Bunny made her like the girl and she really didn't want to kill her but she was losing options.

He faltered, half from the weak purr Bunny had given, but more so to the question asked of him.

"Why would you give her eternal life?"

She thought this over for a moment.

"You want both of us don't you? You can have her too if you promise to stay with me..."

She smirked suddenly.

"Besides, biting doesn't have to stop here and on some level she's enjoying this...I know I did. He toyed with me for weeks before he finally gave in. I'm at least doing you a favor by doing it quickly."

He growled slightly, not enough for her to hear.

There was only one he wanted but maybe...

"You don't know she is...you can only assume.."

He watched her struggle in the vampiress' hold, wanting to be down on the ground again.

"Why can't your let her remain human? Living and free from this all? I would give my life and my love to you if it meant letting her free."

Acenaspheru took her by the throat and held her out over him, watching her struggle.

"You haven't said it yet, though I suppose that was close enough. Now ask her what she wants."

He swallowed, watching as her hands came up to try and pry the vampiress away.

She seemed so positively helpless, no different then living with that...

Turning his head, he muttered the question unsure if it went heard by either women.

Acenaspheru eased up just a bit, enough so the girl didn't suffocate and looked over at him.

"I don't believe she heard you my love."

He swallowed harder, forcing himself to remain with out the sick feeling.

"What... is it you want?"

Idly, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, sapphire eyes semi wide in surprise.

In that moment, he really could see her as living blue eyes but shoved it away.

That couldn't be possible.

"What... I want?"

She echoed, face marked with confusion.

Never before had that question been asked of her.

Acenaspheru sighed and dropped her into his arms.

She rather enjoyed the frightened cry the rabbit had made then.

"Yes darling he asked what you want. Why don't you tell us in detail? I'm sure it will be interesting to say the least."

She sat in the air and crossed her legs and arms, her wings fanning out behind her, keeping her aloft.

She was growing impatient with Seto's remarkable ability to avoid the subject at all costs.

Bunny scrambled to move from his hold, pale cheeks a blaze with embarrassment.

"I...I'm not sure..."

Seto moved his hand forward to check on her, eyes set on the markings that had been left. Still bleeding.

"It won't be easy for her to answer, you must realize this of course.."

Acenaspheru nodded.

"I have eternity to wait. I suppose I could just wait until she dies of old age."

"I- I can say!" She blurted out, feeling rather young and small between them.

Say what, she wasn't sure of, but either way she knew she had their attention.

When Seto's cool gaze fell on her in surprise, she fought the urge to hide (almost like a blue eyes toon) and stood her ground.

Acenaspheru stared back and forth between the back of Bunny's head and Seto's deliciously fearful eyes.

She enjoyed fear.

It gave her a sense of power.

She'd learned that from her master.

He would make love to her more often than not after he had scared her.

"When my master finally decided to make me what I am he asked me something very similar. Who did I want? Him or Set? At the time Set was still alive and I planned to steal him back. But I said that I wanted him. For three hundred years after Set died, I stayed with him and eventually I fell in love with him but one night...I learned that my beloved had been reborn and so I killed my lover and went in search of him..."

She paused.

"But it wasn't until now that I found him again. Can you chase us around until he decides to kill me, or do you want a chance to live another life?"

"I..."

She had been some what disturbed by that bit of information.

How could she kill some one she had learned to love?

Then again...well no, she had not been able to rid herself of the man who dared to call himself her lover.

"I... I want to stay by Seto's side. No matter the cost."

She could hear his gasp in surprise, her cheeks tinting again.

Why was it that sounded familiar so suddenly?

Acenaspheru smirked.

"In that case I will change you...if Set so desires you to stay by his side."

Seto suddenly was extremely angry at this name.

"Why must you call me that? That isn't my name anymore, I'm not him!"

Yes he wanted her by his side, but not like this...what could he say?

If he said no, it would hurt her but...would Acenaspheru allow her to go free?

Or would she bell killed.

"Set is the only name I've truly known you by. Seto seems...wrong to me some how. But what you don't realize is that you are him. In every small way. The only difference is the country in which you were born and the clothes that you wear."

She looked away suddenly, as if feeling guilt over something.

"You had a little brother then too."

"Then why is it I don't remember? Hm? Perhaps you have mistaken me? I don't even remember a living blue eyes being possible!"

Bunny had drawn close to him, he could feel it, an arm moving to snake around her to pull her closer and protect her.

However, something seemed to spark in her at his declaration of no possible living blue eyes and she shrank away some with no idea why.

The vampiress closed her emerald eyes, remembering the day.

"Probably because you were very young when you lost him. He drowned in the river trying to save something or other of yours. I was never sure what it was but it seemed very important to both of you."

She looked back at him then.

"You don't remember a living blue eyes because she died shortly before you. The pharaoh ordered her destroyed after she tore apart a village. Not that I can blame the creature. Being put into a foreign body would make any woman go crazy."

"I see..."

His voice trailed off, trying to see if anything sounded familiar about it at all.

Some things did, he admitted but others...

He shook his head, now was not time to be spending trying to piece together a past two people claimed he shared.

Glaring, he still had no way of answering the previous question.

Acenaspheru disappeared for a split second and when she reappeared she hovered in the middle of the room, an unconscious Bunny dangling from her arms.

"Now she can't hear or see you, tell me what your choice is. Become a vampire and the three of us will live together peacefully, or kill her and let the dragon reign again!"

She hated to admit it, but by bringing up the possibility of reviving Seto's long lost pet, she was grasping at straws.

He just wouldn't break and no matter how hard she tried to make it look like she was in control she was slowly losing him.

"What do you mean by dragon reign again?"

Honestly, he didn't want her dead.

He'd die if that happened...

But to have her forever living?

It was something he feared would hurt her.

Mostly since most of her life she spent cowering from a no good low-life boyfriend, yet it was the only way she knew.

"Only select females have the capability to be the dragon. Kisara was one of those. You never loved her, you knew she was the one who's soul could revive your pet. Just like you know in your subconscious that this girl can too. If I kill her she will die, but if you kill her you can transfer her soul into the dragon. But I know it's not the dragon you're after this time."

"You're wrong! I could never think of her like that! She is a living person, and some one I have grown to care for! How you picture my thinking is deluded, twisted so that your mind will be able to handle the fact that you know you can't have me!"

This was the end of the game or Acenaspheru.

She no longer cared about Bunny, or if Seto loved her or not.

She dropped the girl harshly onto the couch and dragged Seto into the air, biting deeply into his neck and drinking quickly.

When she had nearly drained him she sliced open her wrist and forced him to drink from her.

"I will not let you go Set! The only way to escape from me is to kill me like I killed my lover so long ago!"

He howled in pain, eyes watching as the unconscious rabbit lay one the couch still unmoving.

Of course, as his blood was drained, the howls died, his body trying to reject the blood being forced into him to keep him alive, but failing.

She watched with a smile as he fought the new teeth clawing into his upper jaw.

"Don't fight it Set! I don't care what goes on with her as long as you're with me!"

Her voice was a hiss now.

He fell with a pant, new teeth in no matter how hard he had tried to fight it.

Glaring up at her, contempt in his eyes he wasn't sure what to say.

Or if he could even say much at this point.

How pathetic it was that she had to resort to turning him in order to lay claim.

She said she loved him...and yet she knew nothing about him as Seto, only about a past he cared not to know of.

She smiled contentedly as she licked her wound closed and stared down at him.

"This is the final chance Set. Her or me."

"You say that in ancient Egypt, the priest Set chose a duel monster trapped in a human body over you..."

He gave a small smirk, pulling himself to his feet to make his way for Bunny.

"If that's true, wouldn't you think that history would have a habit of repeating itself? Such as war is an endless waltz, so is life when the right cards are dealt. So tell me, who is it you think I shall choose?"

She stared at him, silence halting her train of thought.

She knew she wanted him to choose her but...she also knew that would never happen if by his own free will.

"If you will not choose me than all I ask of you is to kill me because I cannot go on in this world without you."

"I cannot..."

He replied, picking up the now sleeping girl from the floor.

Her eyes filled with tears and she grabbed a hold of both, taking them to the desert floor.

Over the dunes to the east the sun was just beginning to rise.

"Than take her and leave my sight!"

He blinked, all ready able to feel the rising sun's heat.

"How can you be so quick to throw your life away? All life is precious and few.."

She laughed softly and rose into the air.

"Three thousand years is long enough to live without love. You had better be going before you get caught. I ceased to have a real life when I fell into the seduction of my master. You need no one to control you. In about a month if you stick to human foods you'll return to normal. That was something I learned all too late."

He watched with sorrowful eyes, feeling pity for her.

"Perhaps,"

He began as she turned to leave.

"Had things not gone so a rye, or we had met under different circumstances, things would have not come to this."

She turned towards the rising sun and shook her head.

"Foolish human. Fate truly does repeat it's self. When I first found you again four years ago you were still only a boy. You loved no one but your brother but Bunny has taught you to feel a different kind of love. That's not something I could do for you."

She took off her cloak and threw it over them, using the last of her energy to transport them back to their rightful places and the sun overtook her body.

She did not scream as the flames burned her skin because she couldn't really feel it.

She knew now that what her master had told her so long ago was so true and she whispered it to the heavens in her final breath.

"Even the very old die young...when they've learned to love."

He could hear her words, even from the Domino City pier, yet did not know the meaning.

Perhaps he'd find out one day.

But for now he needed to return home, for no doubt Mokuba was worried and waiting.

Holding tighter to the girl in his arms, Seto wondered if she'd want to move in with him now...if he could get the balls to ask that was.

''

In the next two weeks life somewhat returned to normal, except that Seto came into the office nights.

Now Bunny sat at the coffee table in the Kaiba living room.

She'd been asked to help him balance the latest bank results but had the feeling that was just a cover for him to ask her over.

As her eyes grazed across the bare table, she noticed the open book and immediately saw her name.

The entire entry was in bright red ink, like whoever wrote it wanted her to see it so she began to read.

"I don't know why, but I feel really guilty about something. When I was with Acenaspheru...something came over me. I don't know any other way of saying this but...I slept with her. And I feel like I've cheated on Bunny...even though I haven't had the balls to ask her out yet. That's probably why. In closing I think I'll say that even hardened C.E.O's screw up some times."

She picked it up, rereading it over, closer.

So...that was what that conversation had been about.

Letting gentle finger tips trail over the writing, she wasn't even sure what to think.

On the one hand she should be angry, knowing that he had slept with another woman.

But on the other, she had no reason too.

They weren't together, not even a couple.

Biting gently on her lip, a bad habit she had picked up from living with her, now deceased, ex-boyfriend, she wondered why it had been laid out...

Seto emerged silently from a secret passage in the wall behind her and reached out, fingers falling deliberately short of her hair.

He'd done a lot of thinking lately and that was the only way he could imagine telling her.

He closed his eyes, holding his breath for a moment before walking up completely behind her.

"Good evening Bunny. Thank you for coming. These papers don't usually bother me but tonight I just couldn't think straight."

Even now, watching her slender finger trail over the entry he'd left out for her to find...he couldn't say it.

"I can imagine why,"

She whispered softly, eyes not leaving the paper.

"It's hard when guilt is eating away at you...even if you have no reason to feel guilty."

At this he broke, fighting back tears and sat beside her.

"I didn't know how else to tell you. I was so afraid you'd hate me. I don't know what came over me that night and I'm so sorry."

"Seto..."

She set the book down, turning to watch him.

"How can I hate you? It shouldn't even be eating you up because we aren't together. Not even when it happened. How can you feel guilty?"

He looked down, rapidly searching his brain for a logical answer until he found one that fit.

"Because...Bunny, when you first came to me about a job I had no idea what I was in for. I was mean to you and I rushed you. I made you stay late every night. But you...even after I screamed at you that one night...you still showed me kindness and I couldn't understand. But now I do..."

He paused as he stood and took her hands.

"I feel guilty because I realized when I held you in my arms that I felt whole. I realized...that I loved you and had since the day you walked into my life. That's why I let you into my world. No one has ever done that to me before."

"Every one deserves kindness, Seto. Even some one has detached as you.. Yugi and his friends never realized that, which made it all the more difficult to let you be called their friend."

She had heard Mokuba speak of it frequently, more so after Seto learned to calm himself.

"I was only giving you what you deserved, even if you didn't return it to me at first. But you made up for it, especially when you learned of what it was my boyfriend was doing."

He looked down into her eyes and knelt before her, never letting go of her hands.

"And because of that I've changed. I never thought I'd need a friend but when you came along you made that so much easer to accept. I can talk to you..."

He smiled slightly.

"And I'm grateful that even though you occasionally hang out with your cousin and his friends, you have yet to explain about sennen items and magical powers."

"I don't care to learn about those things,"

She giggled, blushing slightly since he still held her hands.

"And I can tell you don't as well, so what's the point of speaking of something we both dislike?"

He blinked for a moment.

"I guess that I thought of you as being like one of them. I'm just shocked."

He pulled her up and into the secret passage, stopping for a moment to grab the flash light he'd left by the entrance.

Blinking, she followed curiously, one hand still in his.

He was being secretive again, and it wasn't always a good thing when he was.

"Seto...I still find no reason for you to feel guilty. I'm not mad at you, even with how I feel about you."

He turned to her with a sad smile.

"If you promise to forgive me than I'll forget about it. Mokuba will be home soon and I want to be alone. I'm taking you to a place he doesn't even know about but...you also have to promise not to laugh."

He began to pull her quickly through the narrow and dim hall past doors and a window or two.

She'd been to his house countless times before and began to wonder why she'd never known about this.

"Of course I promise to forgive you! Seto you fruit I never was mad to not do so in the first place!"

Giggling, she pushed aside the thought of the secret passage, curious as to why he was afraid she'd laugh.

He stopped at a tall door and shut off the flashlight, leaving them in complete darkness. Only a tiny amount of dim light glimmered under the door and he pulled her against him for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"I had this built first. We're in the very heart of the house."

He opened the door slowly and tip toed in as if trying not to wake something.

Inside the entire room was painted to look like an Egyptian temple and replicas of the stone tablets she'd heard about were painted into one corner of the room.

In the other lay something so unbelievable she couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Her name is Kisara...she's animatronic though so don't worry."

"It's gorgeous..."

She whispered, so in awe she couldn't bring herself to speak any louder.

Of course, being related to Yugi, she did have a fondness for old legends, especially of Egypt.

But to see something so fantastic...her breath felt it had been sucked away.

He smiled brightly at her reaction and waved his hand in front of the dragon.

"Good morning Kisara."

To Bunny's amazement it got up and stretched, first it's wings, then all four clawed legs before walking over to him like a cat.

"She's motion and touch censored and her actions were modeled after a cat. But the reason I was afraid you were going to laugh at me was because no one knows I really like this Egyptian stuff...even if I don't know if I believe it's true or not."

She did giggle, though only when she watched Kisara move across the floor.

"You named her after the living Blue Eyes...why?"

He reached down and patted it on the head.

"I don't know. Impulse I guess. I have flashes of her human form every now and then so it just felt right."

He sent it back to it's corner and turned to her seriously.

"Like showing this to you. In this room I can be my self and I want to ask you a few things. I didn't want the chance of being heard to stop me."

"I see..."

She said softly, remembering that Yugi had gone on one day about Seto being a Priest and that he had fallen for the living Blue Eyes.

But if that was the case, wasn't it possible she was alive?

Even more so, if she was, he should be out finding her.

He took a hold of her arms forcefully, more to keep himself talking rather than her from going anywhere.

"I want you to come live with Mokuba and I. I can't promise that I'll say I love you, because I don't usually even say it to him, but I do swear to treat you the way you deserve."

He took her around the waist and brushed her hair back off her neck.

She blushed, eyes wide.

"I... Are you sure?"

She found herself tripping on words once more, more from the fact she felt he should be looking for some one from his past since it was probably meant to be.

He closed his eyes and bent to kiss her but she stopped him.

"What's wrong? Bunny, I love you."

"Seto... I love you, really. You're the first person who proved to me that love isn't meant to be painful. Not to mention you've helped me so much, and your powerful and cunning...you're everything I had hoped to one day achieve...to find in a man who would treat me right. But I don't think I'm the one just for you.."

In that moment he was crushed.

"W...why not?"

"We're all meant for one person. Whether we met them in a past life or are finding them now in this consciousness. And I'm sure I'm not yours..."

Her sapphire eyes turned to the animatronic dragon.

"Your Kisara...the one you see, the one this is modeled after, is yours."

He blinked for a moment.

"But...she's dead. She was murdered four years ago. But I didn't really love her for who she was. I loved her because she was my dragon. I love you for who you are."

He dropped to his knees and took her hands again, kissing each of them.

She blushed again, brighter this time.

However, within seconds she was smiling, a few tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Once more, though, I have to ask. Are you sure you want me to live with you and your brother?"

Seto stared up into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, closing his eyes as he rested his head on her stomach.

"I need you. More than I've needed anyone in my life."

Her hand ran over his hair, fingers getting slightly lost in the brown locks as she continued to play with them.

"That sounds so odd coming from you. Even worse when I stop to remember you are my boss."

With a giggle she debated on whether or not she should wriggle from his grasp yet.

He sighed contentedly.

"It could be worse still, you could be my house keeper."

"Like you would honestly care?"

An eyebrow raised, head turned down to look at him, nails gently scratching at his scalp.

He chuckled lightly.

"No, but I figured you might. The press knows to stay away though so you won't be in any danger."

He released her for only a moment to stand and took a hold of her once again.

"If you fight me this time I'll make sure to doc your pay."

She gave a sly grin, almost as if she were daring to say no.

What could she say?

A little of him and Jonouchi had rubbed off to where she dared to play little jokes.

He closed his eyes and with a growl took her lips roughly with his.

He teased them with the tip of his tongue and smirked as a small moan escaped the lips of the woman in his arms.

Suddenly he pushed her away though and staggered back falling against the wall with a pant.

She too panted slightly, eyes wide.

Well she hadn't been expecting that as a result.

Touching a hand to her lips, she walked back over to him, surprised she hadn't toppled over from the push and stood before him.

"You sure are full of surprises today, Seto Kaiba...but I have one for you now.."

He looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away it's just that for a moment I felt the fangs coming out again. It's only been two weeks since we came back."

His eyes were a darker blue at this moment and when he spoke she shuddered, seeing the sharp points.

"I think I'm okay now though."

She smiled, running a finger down his cheek.

"It's fine...perhaps it was the fact my constant eluding of your question made you angry. Or the sudden rush that came from that kiss..."

Moving closer, she stared at him, almost getting lost in the shaper blue of his orbs.

Then, closing her eyes quickly, she stood on her tip-toes and pulled him closer, kissing him rather strongly, or as strongly as she could have allowed herself to.

And it was something she had never done, which she hoped would surprise him.

He blinked for a moment, fists easing as he raised one hand up to her hair.

He closed his eyes again and leaned back against the wall with a smile when she had broken away from him.

"I think you surprised me just now. Okay, shocked me. So..."

He looked into her eyes and brushed her hair behind her ear. "What do you say we go break the news to our favorite little terrorist."

"Break the news? Seto, dear, you make it sound like we're getting married!"

Blushing as she laughed, she headed for the door.

"Though I suppose we should tell him. Unless you wanna make him guess why I never leave at night anymore."

He blushed slightly at the thought.

"That's okay, we need to tell him. He'll come to some conclusions on his own if we don't."

She blushed deeper, not even wanting to touch what thoughts he could bring up.

"Yea okay. You win..."

Heading back for the living room, she blinked in curiosity.

"Hey Seto...where will I be sleeping?"

He gave a grin and a low purr as he took her around the waist.

"Well there are two answers to that. One would be in bed. And the other would be the couch."

She raised an eyebrow at that, finding she enjoyed hearing him purr.

"I meant, dearest. What room?"

He stopped her and gently pushed her up against the wall just before they got to the exit, kissing her softly, one hand trailing up her hip.

"If you trust me...I wouldn't mind you sleeping in my room..."

He paused to kiss her again.

"Next to me the whole night...with my arms around you."

She blushed, hip instinctively pushing against his hand as she kissed him back.

A blush was laden on her cheeks and across her nose and she had to wonder if she did trust him that much.

It didn't take her long, the immediate answer running through her brain being a yes.

"And you said you didn't want Mokuba getting ideas,"

She teased, hinting the answer to be a yes.

He smiled and kissed her once more.

"It's okay if we get ideas, we're over 18."

Her eyes widened and she playfully slapped him.

"Seto!"

"While I admit I'm liking the idea I'm thinking about right now,"

He chuckled and pulled her through the door.

"All I want to do is hold you for hours, until I've made up for lost time."

He sat back on the couch and pulled her down onto his lap, kissing her ear softly.

"Sit with me?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her into his lap, she could only smile, fighting a purr of her own as he kissed her cheek.

"I could dream of doing nothing better."

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

" I expect to be right in this spot tomorrow morning and I want you to be here too."

"Right where?"

She teased, half tempted to shock the hell out of him more.

"On your lap?"

His eyes shot open and he stared at her for a moment, a thought running through his head.

"Oh no. Mokuba usually wakes me up in the morning to move to the basement...that would not be a fun position to be in. besides,"

He yawned slightly.

"I don't like to sleep sitting up."

So he pulled her down beside him.

"Good night my little rabbit."

She snuggled up to him, a smile on her face.

"Good night, Seto."

''

Claps END OF FIC! Please review! Also, not sure I she'll post to ff.n but Bunni is going to write this plot too. XD I can't wait to see her version of it!


End file.
